Merci le destin !
by Fan100
Summary: Ce n'était pas le bon moment il y a 20 ans, mais aujourd'hui le destin les mets sur la route de l'autre. Ce destin qui les réunis a coup de hasard.
Clarke déposa sa petite dernière à l'école avant de partir au travail. Rosie était en CP, mais elle savait déjà lire et avait appris à écrire avec son frère et sa sœur pendant les vacances. Clarke refusait de lui faire sauter une classe, elle voulait attendre. Finn trop fier de son bébé voulait lui faire sauter dix classes d'un coup. Encore un sujet de dispute, ils n'avaient que ça depuis des mois. Des sujets de dispute… La blonde passa ces deux mains sur son visage avant de démarrer sa voiture. Aujourd'hui elle avait une stagiaire. Elle se rappelait encore de son premier stage à 20 ans.

\- _Bonjour, je suis votre stagiaire. Clarke !_

\- _Ton nom de famille ?_

\- _Griffin._

\- _Très bien, je vais t'appeler Griffin._

\- _D'accord … Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend l'incitant à lui dire comment l'appeler._

\- _Docteur Silva. Bon comme on est dans les urgences, tu vas suivre les infirmières. Tien voici un bipper. Si j'ai besoin de toi il bipera et t'indiquera l'endroit ou me retrouver et tu cours ! C'est clair ?_

\- _Oui Docteur Silva !_

\- _Bien, allez oust !_

Cette froideur lui avait fait si peur qu'elle ne savait plus si médecine était vraiment son choix. C'est son premier vrai cas qui l'avait décidé. Elle voulait être chirurgienne urgentiste. Elle s'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. Elle avait couru tellement vite quand son bipper avait sonné qu'elle avait presque percuté une femme en fauteuil roulant. Une fois là-bas elle avait vu le docteur Silva en train de crier des ordres. Et elle avait été propulsée au milieu de l'action. Elle connaissait peu de chose mais elle c'était servit de tout. Silva avait été impressionné et avait décidé de commencer à lui apprendre des choses utiles !

Clarke gara sa voiture sur sa place de parking. Le petit panneau « Docteur Collins » la faisait sourire autrefois, aujourd'hui elle ne le voyait même plus. Elle se sentait plus Griffin que Collins ces temps-ci. Elle sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea doucement vers les vestiaires. Une fois sa blouse passé elle se dirigea vers l'accueil pour rencontrer sa stagiaire. L'infirmière lui montra du doigt une jeune fille qui faisait taper son talon sur le sol à répétition. Le stress de la première rencontre, du premier stage, de l'apprentissage. Clarke s'en souvenait très bien de toutes ces émotions qui se mélangeaient. Elle décida de la regarder encore un peu avant d'aller à sa rencontre. Des cheveux châtains attaché en queue de cheval. Une peau olive. Des yeux noir profond qui dévisageaient les gens autour d'elle. Après cinq minutes Clarke décida enfin de s'approcher.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle…

\- Blake, Maria Blake. Enchantée.

\- De même. Appelle-moi Docteur Collins.

\- Très bien.

\- Bon, tu vas aller te changer, et garde ton bipper sur toi. Si j'ai besoin de toi il bipera et t'indiquera ou me trouver.

\- D'accord.

\- Mais surtout, tu cours si ton biper sonne.

\- Oui, bien.

\- Allez va te changer et suis les infirmières.

Une fois la jeune fille disparut de son champ de vision Clarke s'accrocha au comptoir d'entré. Maria Blake… Comment est-ce possible ? Elle gardait dans le fond de sa tête l'image d'un jeune papa perdu tenant son bébé dans ces bras. Un homme qui venait de perdre sa femme dans un mauvais accouchement auquel Clarke avait assisté. Echo Blake était tombé dans les escaliers, enceinte de 9 mois il avait fallu l'emmené aux urgences. Elle avait été le deuxième gros cas de Clarke. Quand le docteur Silva avait annoncé la mort de sa femme a Mr Blake il c'était effondré. Elle se souvenait de tout, de la première rencontre entre Bellamy et Maria. Ce petit bébé calme qui regardait son père avec de grands yeux. Cette petite Maria avait 20 ans. Bellamy… Ça faisait combien de temps qu'elle ne s'était pas permise de penser à lui. Ce jeune homme qui lui avait donné envie de vivre. Et Octavia, c'était elle marier a Lincoln ? Avait-elle des enfants ? Bellamy c'était-il remarié ? Beaucoup trop de questions… Par quel sort du hasard ce petit bébé voulait-il devenir médecin, et comment Clarke c'était retrouvé tutrice de cette fille ? Penser à Bellamy lui fit penser à Finn. Bien sûr elle n'avait jamais imaginé se marier à Bellamy. Ils se sont fréquentés 6 mois dans un hôpital, elle n'avait jamais cru en cette relation. Mais ce qu'elle avait aimé Bellamy une fois qu'il était partie. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'un jour il lui enverrait une lettre ou passerais lui dire « Je vais mieux Clarke » mais elle ne l'avait jamais revu.

\- Collins ? Ça va ?

\- Wick ! Bien sûr et toi ?

\- Tu as l'air ailleurs Clarke… Ça ne va toujours pas avec Finn ?

\- Non… Je ne sais plus quoi faire … Et puis…

\- Quoi ?

\- Je te raconterais une autre fois Rae !

\- Ok, on mange ensemble dans la semaine ?

\- Oui, ok.

S'éloignant de son amie Clarke se dirigea vers les urgences. Cette journée commençait vraiment bizarrement.

* * *

Après sa première journée Maria était d'autant plus enthousiaste. Clarke Collins sa tutrice était vraiment gentille avec elle et lui avait montré plein de technique de chirurgiens urgentiste. Même si elle voulait être chirurgiens pédiatre pour prendre soin des bébés comme elle qui avait eu besoin de l'aide d'un médecin pour vivre. Son père lui a raconté tellement de fois ses premiers mois de vie. C'est ce médecin apprentie qui avait aidé son père à se prendre en charge et à la prendre en charge. Sa tante Octavia lui avait dit plusieurs fois « Bell ne m'as jamais rien dit mais je pense que cette fille l'a aidé beaucoup plus que ça ! » Jamais son père ou sa tante n'avait utilisé son prénom devant elle. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle aille la chercher. Mais c'est cette femme qui lui avait donné envie de devenir chirurgiens pédiatre. Quand elle arriva chez son père elle claqua la porte et cria « C'est moi ! »

\- Tu es obligé de faire tout ce bruit quand tu rentres dans cette maison ?

\- Oui papa, sinon je te surprends au lit avec des filles. Fit la jeune fille en tirant la langue.

\- Pour qui te me prends ? Moi ton vieux père couché avec des inconnues ? Jamais !

\- Bien sûr papa, elle s'appelait comme celle de la semaine dernière ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, petite impertinente !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime papounet !

\- Alors cette première journée ? Fit son père en lui collant un bisou sur la tempe.

\- Vraiment vraiment vraiment bien ! Mon instructrice est vraiment gentille, et puis elle est passionnée, ça se sent. Je vais vraiment apprendre de cette femme.

\- Tant mieux. Et c'est quoi sa spécialisation ?

\- Elle est chirurgien urgentiste, mais j'ai un peu écouté le ragot sur elle et elle touche à tout. Elle est hyper douée. J'ai discuté avec des internes ils m'ont dit « Tu ne peux pas avoir meilleur instructeur que Collins, elle prend du temps pour tout le monde. Elle te brusque quand il le faut mais elle est toujours de bon conseil. »

\- Tant mieux, si tu n'es pas tombé sur une vieille pie.

\- Papa… Elle n'est même pas si vieille que ça. Du moins elle fait jeune, mais comme elle a 3 enfants elle doit avoir ton âge a peu près.

\- Tant mieux, tant mieux. J'ai eu ta tante au téléphone tout à l'heure. Ils viennent manger à la maison Vendredi soir. Et je cite « Je veux tout savoir sur son début de stage ». Donc prépare-toi au questionnaire.

\- C'est tante O, je ne m'attendais pas à moins…

\- Oui, tes pauvres cousins.

\- On mange quoi ? Fit sa fille en se tapotant le ventre.

\- Je ne sais pas, on a des pâtes ou de la purée.

\- Papa… Il faut vraiment que tu ailles faire les courses ! Tu sais il faut qu'on mange pour survivre !

\- Va les faire toi les courses ! Tu es une grande fille !

\- Non, je serais toujours ta petite fille donc c'est toi qui va les faire !

Maria monta vite dans sa chambre avant que son père ne réplique. Elle aimait tellement cette relation avec lui. Bien sûr il lui avait donné des fessées, il lui avait crié dessus et l'avait puni. Mais aujourd'hui il la considérait comme une égale. Le sexe n'était pas un sujet tabou et ils blaguaient très régulièrement entre eux dessus. Même si son père ne voulait pas entendre parler de sa vie personnelle, surtout au niveau du sexe. Elle restait malgré tout sa petite fille. Maria se laissa tomber sur son grand lit. La journée avait été épuisante. Elle voulait juste dormir. Comment faisait le docteur Collins pour survivre à des journées comme ça et avoir trois enfants derrière. Bien sûr il devait y avoir un mari mais bon. Maria était fille unique et elle aimait ça. Partager son papa aurait été dur. Mais quand elle voit ces petits cousins qui, eux, sont deux et qui même si ils se crient dessus et se détestent par moment, ils restent soudé. Comme son père et sa tante, ils s'appellent toutes les semaines voir plus. Des fois le coup de téléphone dure 5 minutes, le temps de prendre des nouvelles mais ils leur arrivent de rester plus d'une heure au téléphone. Maria n'aura jamais ça.

* * *

Le vendredi arriva tellement vite que quand Maria arriva au travail elle rayonnait. Ce métier lui plaisait, la semaine avait été vraiment agréable. Elle ne voulait jamais quitter les conseils du docteur Collins, les gens de cet hôpital. Elle voulait commencer à travailler directement. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand une doctoresse brune se pointa devant elle et lui dit :

\- Maria Blake ?

\- Oui.

\- Je suis le Docteur Reyes-Wick. Les gens ne savent plus trop quel nom utilisé donc on va dire que j'en ai deux. Je suis votre nouvelle tutrice.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi je change ? Docteur Collins a un problème ?

\- Non, non elle va très bien. Mais elle a demandé à changer.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Raven se sentait mal devant cette gamine. Quand Clarke lui avait raconté son histoire avec elle Raven c'était aussitôt proposé pour échanger. Clarke avait longuement hésité. Elle aimait vraiment Maria, élève concentrée et très intéressée. Mais la voir sourire lui rappelait Bellamy et la voir ne l'aidait pas avec ces problèmes de couple. Elle avait besoin de ne plus penser à cette période de sa vie qui lui rappelait ce que c'était d'être insouciant. Clarke et Finn ne se faisaient plus confiance et rien n'allait. Mathias commençait à poser des questions. Pourquoi son père rentrait si tard et partait si tôt. Pourquoi ils ne les voyaient presque plus dans la même pièce. Julie, elle, n'arrêtait pas de faire des câlins à sa maman comme pour lui dire « ça va s'arranger maman ». Alors elle avait accepté la proposition de Raven, elle préférait s'éloigner de ce que représentait Maria, aussi gentille soit elle.

\- Ecoute, tu n'as pas à connaitre les raisons. Le changement est fait et approuvé par le directeur de l'hôpital donc si tu veux te plaindre c'est à lui.

\- Je … D'accord. Je vais me changer.

Maria sortit son téléphone, elle avait besoin de se plaindre à quelqu'un. Huit heures du matin, son père n'avait pas commencé le travail. Elle voulait entendre sa voix qu'il la réconforte.

\- Allo ?

\- Papa, c'est moi…

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ma puce ?

\- Le docteur Collins ne veut plus travailler avec moi, elle m'a refilé à une collègue sans venir me le dire.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose au travail ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas… Quand j'ai demandé au docteur Reyes elle m'a dit d'aller me plaindre au directeur si ça ne me plait pas.

\- Ecoute ma chérie ce sont des choses qui arrive, il y a des con partout. Peut-être que ce docteur Collins en fait partie, peut-être qu'elle a d'autre raison. C'est la vie, elle est faite de rejet, de déception et de bonne chose parfois. Alors apprend bien avec ce nouveau professeur.

\- Hum… Merci papa ! Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi mon ange, a ce soir.

* * *

Quand Bellamy raccrocha il était septique. Pourquoi ce docteur ne voulait plus de sa fille. Il la savait investit dans son travail. Elle aimait apprendre et elle aimait beaucoup ce docteur Collins. Bellamy n'entendait parler que d'elle depuis une semaine. L'admiration qui était née dans les yeux de sa fille faisait chaud au cœur de Bellamy. Que c'était-il passe pour que tout à coup elle ne veuille plus d'elle comme élève. Étant au bureau Bellamy décida de faire une recherche personnelle. Étant policier il avait des infos sur n'importe qui. Quand il chercha des Collins qui habitaient proche de l'hôpital. Il tomba sur plusieurs familles. Mais la seule Collins médecin qu'il trouva habitait à deux pas de chez lui. Quand il cliqua sur le dossier de cette femme il eut un choque. Clarke… Comment c'était possible ? Jamais il n'avait oublié cette blonde qui l'avait sortie du gouffre. Elle était la raison pour laquelle Maria était médecin. Elle était la femme qu'il avait cachée dans un coin de son cerveau. Il n'avait pas voulu oublié ce qu'il c'était passé entre eux. Il contempla la photo. Elle s'était mariée. Chirurgien urgentiste. Trois enfants. Mathias 16 ans, Julie 13 ans et Rosie 6 ans. Son mari Finn Collins était chef d'un groupe aéronautique.

Il passa la matinée sur des dossiers. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder cette photo de Clarke sur son écran. Quand Nathan lui demanda qui était cette femme il ne sut répondre… Une ex ? Une vieille connaissance ? La femme qui m'a sauvé la vie ? Il ne savait pas comment la définir. Il comprit son choix de ne pas enseigner à sa fille. Comment aurait-elle pu en sachant qui elle était. Bellamy ne sut que faire… Il voulait le raconter à sa fille. Lui dire que cette femme qu'elle admirait tant était la femme qui avait sauvé son père qui lui avait donné envie de faire médecine. Il devait voir Clarke. Depuis qu'il savait qu'elle était la si proche de lui il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir aller la voir. Il se sentait comme le jeune homme perdu de 22 ans. Il avait un bébé dans les bras et une femme décédée. A chaque fois qu'il allait mal il courrait à l'hôpital. Il entrainait Clarke dans une salle de repos et ils faisaient l'amour. Brutalement la plupart du temps. Il avait besoin de se défouler, de faire sortir toutes ces émotions contradictoires que lui ont apportées la naissance de sa fille et la mort de sa femme. Clarke acceptait à chaque fois, mais Bellamy n'avait jamais su si elle y prenait autant de plaisir que lui. Certes ces séances de sexes lui apportaient la paix intérieure un petit moment mais elles étaient bonnes. Il ne pensait qu'a lui, qu'a sa jouissance. Puis quand il s'était sentit près il avait pris Maria et avait quitté l'hôpital et Clarke. Il avait bien vu que la jeune fille qu'elle était s'était attaché à lui et a Maria, mais il avait besoin d'être seul avec sa fille. Il ne voulait pas prendre Clarke comme une échappatoire facile. Décidé à aller parler a Clarke il se leva et partit du travail avec deux heures d'avances. Quand il se gara devant l'hôpital il avait une boule au ventre. Le lâche au fond de lui était prêt à démarrer la voiture et partir. Au lieu de ça, il sortit de la voiture et pénétra dans cet hôpital. Celui de la naissance de sa fille, de la mort d'Echo. Il alla au comptoir et demanda le docteur Collins.

\- Vous avez un rendez-vous ?

\- Non, bipper la s'il vous plait.

\- Tenez la voilà.

Bellamy tourna le regard et vit Clarke. Plus belle que jamais la quarantaine lui allait étrangement très bien. Ces joues un peu moins pleine, ces cheveux attachés en un joli chignon. Elle posa des dossiers à deux pas de lui sur le comptoir. Elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle donna des instructions à la jeune fille qui la suivait. Surement une stagiaire. Quand la stagiaire partit Bellamy s'avança et ne sachant que dire, dit la première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit.

\- Alors ? Elle est meilleure que ma fille ?

Clarke se figea, cette voix. Ça ne pouvait pas être Bellamy. Non elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Pas aujourd'hui, pas après la dispute de ce matin avec Finn. Mais elle tourna le visage vers l'homme a ces cotés et son cœur s'écrasa dans sa poitrine. Il avait très peu changé, les cheveux toujours aussi noirs. Et ces yeux ! Les mêmes que Maria.

\- Bellamy… souffla-t-elle.

\- Salut Clarke.

\- Que … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Te parler.

\- Hum… Fit la blonde pour reprendre contenance. Ok, suit moi.

Il suivit la blonde, elle savait exactement où elle allait. Dans les vestiaires des titulaires. Elle ne pouvait pas permettre que quiconque la voit parler au père de l'une des stagiaires, surtout pas la stagiaire en question. Quand ils furent dans la salle elle ferma à clé et lui proposa du café.

\- Comment vas-tu ? Demanda le brun.

\- Pourquoi tu es la Bellamy ?

\- Je … Maria m'a appelé ce matin pour me dire que le docteur Collins ne voulait plus d'elle. Elle ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi alors j'ai fait des recherches sur ce docteur et quand je t'ai vu… Enfin bref, j'ai compris. Et depuis ce matin je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que j'ai été un sacré con avec toi il y a 20 ans. Je voulais m'excuser parce que tu m'as probablement sauvé la vie Clarke.

\- Je… La blonde s'assit lourdement sur la chaise à côté d'elle. Son cerveau tournait à mille à l'heure. Tu sais, tu n'as jamais eu besoin de t'excuser. Je connaissais ton état mental et tout, ça n'a pas été une surprise. Ca a fait mal mais ça n'a pas été une surprise.

\- Hum … Je voulais également savoir si je pouvais dire à Maria que c'était toi.

\- Moi quoi ?

\- Ben tu sais, j'ai raconté un tas d'histoire a Maria mais sa préférer, a toujours été l'histoire du médecin qui a sauvé papa et qui lui a permis de la garder. Elle est ici aujourd'hui c'est à cause de cette histoire. Mais avec Octavia on a dit que ton nom resterait toujours anonyme. On n'avait aucun droit de le lui donner sans ton autorisation.

\- Je ne sais pas Bellamy. J'ai demandé son transfère avec Raven hier…

\- Elle était déçue tu sais. Sans savoir qui tu es elle t'admirait énormément. Ca fait une semaine que je n'entends parler que de toi. Mais je comprends ton choix de ne pas travailler avec elle.

\- Comment va Octavia ? Eluda la blonde.

\- Bien, elle est marier a Lincoln, ils ont deux enfants. Elle est avocate.

\- C'est bien. Et toi ?

\- Je suis policier, depuis maintenant 15 ans.

\- C'est bien… Tu as d'autres enfants ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas trouvé la femme avec qui en avoir d'autre.

\- Hum…

Trois petits coups se firent entendre à la porte. Suivit d'un :

\- Docteur Collins, je voudrais vous parler. Les infirmières m'ont dit que vous étiez ici.

Bellamy blêmit et Clarke se figea. Ils se fixèrent 5 minutes avant de choisir de faire entrer la stagiaire de l'autre côté de la porte et de lui expliquer la vraie raison de son changement. Clarke se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. A peine rentrée Maria commença à déblatérer un discours sans queue ni tête sur la façon dont elle pourrait s'améliorer.

\- Maria ! Arrête de parler. Lui demanda le brun.

\- Papa ? Mais … Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Viens t'asseoir chérie. Il faut qu'on discute.

\- Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ?

\- Oui. Répondit la blonde. C'est la raison de ma demande de transfert.

\- Ecoute ma chérie, tu sais ce docteur qui m'a sauvé la vie.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est Clarke.

\- Vous … Vous êtes cette femme ?

\- Oui, je suppose… Fit la blonde gênée. Écoute Maria, tu es vraiment une excellente élève et j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à t'apprendre mon métier cette semaine, mais ce n'ai pas la spécialisation que tu veux faire et puis tu as été ma patiente il y a longtemps alors je ne pouvais pas continuer. Enfin si j'aurais pu mais si le directeur s'en était rendu compte, j'aurais eu des problèmes. Pas des gros mais des problèmes dont je n'ai pas besoin ces temps-ci.

\- Je… Je comprends… Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Tante Octavia serait vraiment contente de vous voir. Je veux dire quand papa parlait de vous elle était toujours là pour dire comment elle et vous seriez devenue de vrai amie dans d'autres conditions.

\- Je suis d'accord avec ça. Fit la blonde en se rappelant de la brunette et de tous les efforts qu'elle avait faits pour son frère.

\- Venez manger à la maison ce soir ! Elle vient avec mes cousins. Hein papa ?

\- Euh … Clarke a peut être autre chose à faire que de passer la soirée avec nous.

Clarke devait rêver. Maria venait de l'inviter chez elle. Dans ces yeux il y avait tellement d'excitation, à l'idée de faire plaisir de sa tante, de pouvoir en apprendre plus sur cette femme à qui elle devait tout. Maria voulait tellement qu'elle accepte. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père semblait gêné. Elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait connaitre Clarke et elle l'aurait.

\- Je ne peux pas Maria, mon mari n'est pas chez moi et je ne peux pas venir avec mes enfants.

\- Mais si venez avec eux ! Papa tu es ok pour ça ?

\- C'est O qui fait à manger alors ça risque de faire un petit repas si on ajoute quatre personne Maria.

Les yeux de Maria semblaient devenus si triste d'un coup. Comment une fille de vingt ans pouvait lui faire ressentir les émotions qu'une petite fille de 5 ans pouvait lui faire ressentir. «Ce n'ai qu'un repas, je n'aurais pas à revoir Bellamy après. » se dit Clarke. Puis elle était tellement curieuse de voir ce qu'Octavia était devenue qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de dire.

\- A vrai dire il n'y a que Rosie qui ne peut pas rester seule. Les deux grands se gèrent.

\- Bon bah c'est bon dans ce cas. Hein papa ?

\- Oui, oui c'est bon. Dit Bellamy sans lâcher Clarke des yeux.

\- Super ! Je vais retourner travailler. A ce soir.

\- Tu es sure de vouloir venir ? Lui demanda Bellamy une fois sa fille dehors.

\- Un repas, et chacun reprend sa vie.

\- Merci, elle a tellement envie de te connaitre.

\- Rosie ne va pas déranger ?

\- Non, ne t'en fait pas.

\- Ok. A ce soir.

\- Oui.

Ils se séparèrent à l'entrée de l'hôpital. Bellamy n'avait pas prévue tout ça. En plus d'avoir Clarke dans sa maison il allait avoir sa fille. Octavia allait être ravie de la revoir mais lui l'était moins. Voir Clarke une heure n'était pas la même chose que de la voir une soirée complète. Elle était belle, désirable et il savait qu'il aimait faire l'amour avec elle. Les souvenir de leur brève relation ne faisait que revenir. Elle avait été parfaite avec lui. Mais aujourd'hui elle était mariée et il n'avait aucune chance. Alors s'il pouvait retourner chacun à leur vie ce serait parfait. Il ne pourrait pas être ami avec cette femme. La revoir dans cet hôpital c'était comme un retour en arrière. Un bon retour en arrière. Cette soirée allait être compliquée.

* * *

Octavia n'en revenait pas. Comment une telle chose pouvait arriver. Clarke... Elle pensait à elle de temps en temps. La jeune femme blonde l'avait tellement écouté et conseillé qu'elle n'avait jamais su comment la remercier. Cette blonde avec qui elle était sûre que Bellamy avait eu plus que des relations amicales. Elle avait respecté le désire de Bellamy de la sortir de sa vie avec regret. Clarke avait été sa meilleure amie pendant 6 mois. Mais elle l'avait fait pour Bellamy. Et grâce à Maria elle allait la revoir. Elle stressait, elle avait choisi une belle robe pour l'impressionner. Elle voulait que Clarke est une bonne opinons d'elle. Quand Bellamy ouvrit la porte sur sa sœur il la trouva magnifique. Son neveu lui sauta dans les bras. Maxime avait beaucoup d'énergie pour un petit garçon de 10 ans. Sa grande sœur elle était plus calme et fit un bisou sur la joue de son oncle. Harper avait déjà 14 ans, Bellamy ne la voyait pas grandir. Harper adorait sa grande cousine au point de tout vouloir faire comme elle. Maria accueillit ses cousins avec un petit câlin avant de serrer fort sa tante et son oncle dans ces bras.

\- Comment ça va ma chérie ? Demanda la brune

\- Ça va et toi ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais voir Clarke.

\- Oh ! Je suis tellement contente qu'elle vienne. J'avoue que j'ai fait un caprice mais j'ai besoin de connaitre cette femme qui vous a aidé papa et toi. Je sais que je n'ai aucun lien avec elle mais elle fait partit de mon histoire.

Octavia écoutait sa nièce déblatérer le pourquoi du comment elle avait agi comme une enfant. Elle mit des apéritifs dans des bols pendant que Maria coupait les carottes. Bellamy et Lincoln était dans le salon. Les filles les entendaient parler du match de la veille. Octavia ne put s'empêcher de regarder son frère, il faisait tourner sa bière dans ces mains, il était stressé. Octavia était sûre qu'il y a vingt ans Clarke et Bellamy avait couché ensemble, de nombreuse fois. Alors quand la sonnette s'actionna elle le laissa y aller tout seul. D'un regard elle retint son mari et sa nièce.

Bellamy fit glisser ces mains sur son jean, elles étaient moites. Clarke était derrière cette porte. Il prit la poignée et respira un grand coup avant d'ouvrir la porte. Clarke portait un jean bleu avec un débardeur noir. Simple mais sexy, ces cheveux était détaché. Ces yeux légèrement maquillé étaient plus bleu que jamais. Quand Bellamy baissa les yeux il vit une petite fille. La copie conforme de sa mère. Blonde aux yeux bleus, une petite tresse lui tenait les cheveux. Elle tenait la main de sa mère bien fermement. Bellamy ne put s'empêcher de se baisser à sa hauteur.

\- Bonjour petite princesse, je m'appelle Bellamy et toi ?

\- Rosie.

\- Très bien Rosie, tu veux entrer ?

La petite leva la tête vers sa maman et quand elle lui fit un signe de tête elle entra en trainant sa maman derrière elle. Clarke ne put s'empêcher de détailler la maison. Elle était bien décorée. Sa fille la traina derrière Bellamy. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le détailler dos. Musclé, ces cheveux étaient un peu long mais rien de grave. Il jouait avec ces doigts, il était peut être aussi stressé qu'elle. Quand elle entra dans le salon elle découvrit une Octavia ravissante à coté de Lincoln plus beau que jamais. Maria se tenait à coté de deux enfants. Elle fit un sourire avant qu'Octavia ne viennent la voir.

\- Clarke ! Mon dieu ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te voir !

\- Moi aussi Octavia, tu es resplendissante, ça ne peut pas faire vingt ans !

\- Tu parles pour toi j'espère. Et ça ne peut être que ta fille. C'est ton portrait craché.

\- Oui, c'est Rosie, la petite dernière.

\- Je ne suis pas petite maman !

\- Alors grande Rosie, je te présente Harper et Maxime, mes petits à moi !

\- Maman ! Fit Maxime pendant que Rosie pouffait doucement.

\- Tu peux aller jouer avec eux si tu veux.

Intimidé Rosie agrippa la jambe de sa mère en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Lincoln en profita pour venir saluer Clarke. Il avait été moins proche d'elle mais il l'avait apprécié. Octavia proposa un martini a Clarke. Elle accepta et s'assit avant que ces jambes ne la lâchent complètement. Rosie monta immédiatement sur ces genoux. Son frère et sa sœur lui avait dit que les gens chez qui elle allait mangeaient les petites blondes. Alors elle ne lâcherait pas sa maman de la soirée.

\- Rosie… Pourquoi tu joues au timide ?

\- Parce que j'veux pas qu'ils me mangent…

\- Qui ça ? Fit sa mère étonnée.

\- Mathias et Julie ont dit qu'ils mangeaient les enfants blonds. Dit le petit en montrant les hôtes du doigt.

\- Mathias et Julie vont se faire gronder, ce n'est pas vrai Rosie, ils ne mangent pas les personnes ! Fit la blonde rouge d'indignation sous les rires de ces hôtes.

\- Tu es sure maman ?

\- Certaine mon trésor, allez fille. La petite sauta à terre et partie avec Maxime qui attendait une camarade de jeux. Je suis désolée.

\- Il ne faut pas. Fit Octavia encore en train de rire. Qui sont Mathias et Julie ?

\- Mes deux grands… Mathias a 16 ans et n'en fait qu'à sa tête en ce moment et Julie en a 13 alors faire peur à sa petite sœur c'est son passetemps.

\- Pas facile alors. Et ton mari n'est pas là ? Demanda Octavia sans se rendre compte que son frère se tendit a cette question.

\- Non, il … il est en voyage d'affaire.

\- D'accord.

Le repas se déroula tranquillement Maria posait des questions a Clarke sur sa carrière. Clarke répondait avec beaucoup d'entrain. Tout le monde écoutait attentivement les conseils de Clarke. Puis Clarke dévia le sujet sur Octavia. Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien. Le repas dura longtemps. Il était 23 heures quand le repas se termina. Bellamy était soulagé, elle allait partir. Il ne souhaitait plus que ça, car il la voyait parler avec sa sœur et sa fille et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire « et si il était le père de ces enfants ». « Si il ne l'avait pas laissé tomber ». « Si il était revenu ». Elle rayonnait, dans chaque mot elle mettait de l'émotion, la passion. Bellamy la dévisagea tout le repas. Il voulait garder en mémoire chacun de ces traits de femme. Il avait ceux de la jeune fille et là il avait la femme, la mère. Il voulait deux choses, la garder près de lui pour toujours et la pousser dehors et ne plus la revoir. Il ressemblait a un amoureux transit de 20 ans. Mais il avait appris à être un père célibataire avec Clarke, il avait appris à vivre avec la douleur, il avait appris qu'il pouvait compter sur ces proches. Clarke était synonyme de bonheur, de renouveau et de malheurs aussi. Il ne savait pas quoi ressentir à son égard. Son cœur rata un battement quand il la vit soulever sa fille du canapé pour la porter jusqu'à sa voiture. La petite tête blonde se posa sur l'épaule de sa mère. Clarke posa une main sur son cran avant de sortir de la maison. Une fois sa fille attaché elle revint embrassé Maria, Octavia et Lincoln.

\- N'oublie pas de m'envoyer un message Clarke. Fit Octavia

\- Promis !

\- A lundi docteur Collins.

\- A lundi Maria.

Bellamy la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Une fois sur le perron il ferma la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Il détailla Clarke, elle semblait triste, elle regardait sa voiture. Sa fille dormait dedans. Bellamy ne voulait pas la laisser partir maintenant.

\- Merci pour ce repas. Fit la blonde en tournant les yeux vers lui.

\- C'est Octavia qui a tout fait ! Merci à toi d'être venue.

\- Hum … Rosie c'est beaucoup amusé avec Maxime.

\- Une fois qu'elle n'avait plus peur de nous. Ria Bellamy.

\- Oui… Ils ne perdent rien pour attendre. Ils auront intérêt à ce faire tout petit quand je vais rentrer dans la maison.

\- C'est l'âge !

\- Oui c'est ce qu'on dit. Mais Mathias ne m'écoute plus en ce moment. Je suis un peu à court d'idée de punition.

\- C'est un garçon, les garçons ont besoin d'extérioriser. Dit Bellamy les yeux rivé sur Clarke.

\- Surement.

Quand elle tourna le regard vers le brun à ces côtés elle se rendit compte qu'il était proche. Les yeux dans les yeux elle lui fit un petit sourire. Doucement la main de Bellamy toucha le bras de Clarke, il fit glisser ces doigts sur sa peau. Elle fut prise d'un frisson. Quand la main de Bellamy atteint celle de Clarke il noua ces doigts à ceux de la blonde. Il avait l'impression d'avoir 20 ans. Clarke ne lâchait pas ces yeux. Elle paniquait, elle avait envie d'embrasser cet homme. C'était Bellamy bien sûr, mais aujourd'hui il était un homme et elle le voulait si fort. Ça faisait bientôt six mois qu'elle n'avait rien fait avec son mari. Les baisers n'étaient plus tendre, et il se touchait presque plus. Ces yeux dérivèrent vers les lèvres du brun. Ces lèvres qui avaient déjà embrassé tout son corps. Doucement elle se pencha vers le brun mais s'arrêta avant de faire une bêtise. Elle commença à s'éloigner quand il l'attira vers lui et posa ces lèvres sur les siennes. Un frisson la pris, les mains du brun ce retrouvèrent dans les cheveux blonds de la femme. Les siennes se posèrent sur le torse de l'homme avant de le repousser.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça Bellamy… Je suis mariée. Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je comprends… Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû.

\- Chacun retourne à sa vie. Je t'ai aimé Bellamy, j'ai eu mal mais aujourd'hui ça fait vingt ans.

\- Je sais. Sois heureuse Clarke. Tu as une petite fille adorable alors sois heureuse avec ta famille.

\- Au revoir Bellamy.

Clarke plaqua ces lèvres sur la joue de Bellamy, elle resta quelque seconde de plus que la normal. Puis elle tourna les talons avant de partir en direction de sa voiture, de sa vie.

* * *

Ça faisait aujourd'hui un mois qu'il avait vu Clarke. Bellamy ne pouvait se la sortir de la tête. Octavia lui posait des questions tout le temps. Maria parlait d'elle les trois quart du temps. Comment oublier une personne quand ces proches ne parlent que d'elle. Il pourrait d'envie de partir en courant quand il entendait le nom de Clarke. Il ne comprenait pas cette envie de la revoir. Il ne l'avait pas vu pendant vingt ans et là il lui a fallu d'une journée pour qu'il n'arrive plus à arrêter de penser à elle. Il avait raconté a Octavia sont « histoire » avec la blonde, elle disait qu'il y a vingt ans il était détruit et qu'il ne voyait pas ses sentiment et qu'aujourd'hui il les prenait en pleine tête. Mais il ne croyait pas au coup de foudre et toutes ces bêtises. Alors il prit les services de nuit pour patrouiller au calme. Mais cette nuit ne devait pas être calme. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il patrouillait avec son collègue Murphy et ils furent appeler pour un bagarre dans un pub. Ils arrivèrent en quelques minutes. Murphy attrapa l'un des jeunes pendant que Bellamy retenait l'autre. D'une voix autoritaire Bellamy lui intima de ce calmé, puis lui demanda ces papiers.

\- Je… Je les ai oubliés chez moi.

\- Ah oui ? Je t'accompagne chez toi pour que tu me les montre ? Demanda Bellamy en sentant l'embrouille.

\- C'est-à-dire que …

\- Quel âge tu as gamin ? Demanda Murphy qui avait déjà laissé partir l'autre avec un avertissement.

\- Je … J'ai 16 ans… N'appelez pas mes parents s'il vous plait.

\- C'est la loi gamin, donne nous un numéro.

\- Non !

\- Très bien, tu viens au poste avec nous et on va trouver tes parents.

Le jeune brun les suivit sans faire d'histoire, il avait le nez en sang et l'arcade sourcilière ouverte. Il savait que sa mère pourrait réparer ça en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Mais elle était au travail ce soir, il ne voulait pas la déranger, elle semblait déjà si fatigué. Elle aurait du mal à supporte que son fils fasse une fugue en plus. Et son père il était hors de question de l'appeler. Il l'enverrait en pension pour avoir fait le mur. Son père devenait plus en plus sévère depuis que ça mère et lui se disputaient. Il préférait passer la nuit au poste avec ces deux flics.

Bellamy observait le brun dans le rétroviseur, il en ramassait tous les soirs des gamins de son âge qui avait fugué et qui allait boire dans le dos de leurs parents. Le seul problème c'est qu'il fallait prévenir les parents. La plupart n'avait pas de parents ou des parents négligeant. Mais lui semblait être un gosse de riche qui fuyait sa maison. Bellamy savait les faire parler en général. Il sortit le gosse et l'emmena dans la salle d'interrogatoire.

\- Alors gamin ? Tu t'appel comment ?

\- Mathias.

\- Très bien, tu me donne le numéro de tes parents ? Ton nom de famille ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi tu es sorti en cachette Mathias ?

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas !

\- Comme on est bloqué ici en attendant que tu nous donne un nom, l'agent Murphy et moi on voudrait bien une petite histoire. N'est-ce pas John ?

\- Tout à fait !

\- Alors ? Tes parents sont vivants ?

\- Oui et ils ne me frappent pas !

\- Bien. Alors pourquoi tu sors sans leur permission ?

\- Ça vous regarde ?

\- Non, mais c'est intéressant.

\- …

\- Bon tu ne parles pas. Je te souhaite une bonne nuit Mathias.

Bellamy était sur le point de sortir derrière son collègue quand il se retourna une dernière fois. Le garçon avait la tête entre les mains. Il flippait.

\- Hey Mathias ! Tu as faim ?

\- Euh… Oui.

Bellamy partit ce chercher un café, John était repartie en patrouille avec un autre collègue et Bellamy devait trouver le nom de ces parents avant de partir. Il prit deux bars chocolatés. Celle que sa fille adorait au même âge et retourna dans la salle.

\- Tiens !

\- Merci.

\- Tu sais, je suis peut être qu'un flic mais j'ai eu ton âge, on ne provoque pas ces parents à ce point si il n'y a pas quelque chose qui ne va pas.

\- Hum… Surement.

\- Moi je me rappelle que j'avais fait ça un jour, me barrer pendant la nuit pour boire. Ma mère m'avait mis la gifle de ma vie quand j'étais rentré ivre mort. Mais plus tard j'ai compris que je voulais qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi. Elle s'inquiétait toujours pour ma sœur mais pas pour moi .Après ça elle c'est de nouveau intéresse a moi et je n'ai pas recommencé.

\- C'est vrai ? Ou vous inventez ?

\- Je te jure que c'est la vérité.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous appeliez ma mère parce que elle travail et elle est déjà fatigué et inquiète en ce moment.

\- Donne-nous le numéro de ton père.

\- Il va m'envoyer en pension si c'est lui qui vient me chercher.

\- Il va falloir faire un choix.

\- Vos parents ont divorcé ?

\- Non, mon père est mort avant la naissance de ma sœur, je ne l'ai presque pas connu. Pourquoi ?

\- Je crois que les miens vont divorcer.

\- Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

\- Papa n'est plus à la maison, enfin il voyage beaucoup pour le travail. Quand il ne voyage pas il part tôt et rentre tard à la maison. Un jour je les ai entendus se disputer. Ma mère pleurait. Je lui en veux de faire pleurer ma mère et puis de partir comme un lâche.

\- Tu sais beaucoup d'homme fuit quand c'est trop compliqué, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir.

\- Mais c'est de sa faute si ma mère est si fatigué, elle doit gérer ma petite sœur et même temps que son travail. Lui il va juste dans d'autre pays se taper des salopes.

\- Ton langage !

\- C'est vrai ! J'ai entendu ma mère lui crier qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la trompé et de lui dire que ce n'est pas important. Elle est super triste ma mère en ce moment. Je veux juste qu'on soit une famille comme avant. Ma mère chantait tout le temps les matins et mon père nous emmenait voir des matchs. Aujourd'hui ma mère ne chante plus beaucoup et mon père fuit.

\- Il faut que tu en parle avec eux. Mais tu sais, tu dois protéger ta sœur aussi, elle doit comme toi ce rendre compte que ça ne va pas. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent mais ta sœur elle aussi doit être triste.

\- Vous pensez ?

\- J'en suis sûr.

\- Ma mère s'appelle Clarke Collins…

\- Pa… Pardon ?

\- Clarke Collins, elle travail de nuit ce soir alors il faut appeler l'hôpital. Mais s'il vous plait n'appelez pas mon père.

\- Je… Ne bouge pas.

Bellamy sortit de la salle sous le choc. Il regarda à travers la vitre, brun les yeux bleu. Il a le nez de sa mère et ces yeux. Le reste il doit ressembler à son père. Il fallait qu'il oublie la conversation avant d'appeler Clarke. Elle était malheureuse… Eux qui ne devaient plus se voir, il se retrouve avec son fils fugueur sur les bras. Ce destin commençait à l'emmerder. Maintenant qu'il la savait malheureuse un infime espoir monta dans sa poitrine. Il prit le téléphone et appela l'hôpital et demanda Clarke.

\- Allo ?

\- Clarke ? C'est Bellamy.

\- Bellamy ? Mais que … Pourquoi tu m'appelle ?

\- Ton fils est au poste de police, il est juste en surveillance. J'ai mis un peu de temps avant qu'il me donne ton nom mais j'ai réussi.

\- Je … Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? Demanda la blonde dans un soupire.

\- Il s'est battu dans un pub. Tu peux prendre un kit médical avec toi.

\- J'arrive tout de suite.

Bellamy raccrocha, il avait senti la fatigue dans sa voix. La résignation, elle n'allait pas bien du tout. Il se dirigea vers la salle et l'ouvrit. Il fit signe au garçon de venir à son bureau. Ils s'installèrent et discutèrent tranquillement. Au bout d'une demi-heure une tornade blonde passa devant Bellamy et s'arrêta devant le jeune homme.

\- Mathias ! Oh mon dieu ! Ce n'est pas beau du tout !

\- Maman… Ça va. J'ai plus mal…

\- Sur ? On passera à l'hôpital que je te fasse des points quand même.

\- Non pas à l'hôpital, Raven va se moquer de moi.

\- Et tu l'auras mérité ! Depuis quand tu sors de la maison le soir pour aller boire ?

\- Maman… Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter…

\- C'est raté ça tien ! J'en peux plus Mathias… Pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Il se passe que j'en ai marre de vous entendre crier avec papa. Dit le jeune homme en regardant Bellamy.

\- Je … Ça va s'arranger mon chéri, c'est juste un mauvaise passe.

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Papa ne rentre presque plus à la maison et moi je veux plus t'entendre pleurer maman. J'ai seize ans pas six comme Rosie. Je comprends ce qu'il se passe. Je préfère que tu divorce plutôt que tu sois triste tout le temps.

\- On en parlera à la maison mon cœur.

\- Mathias Collins ! Dès qu'on rentre à la maison je t'envoie en pension !

\- Finn, calme-toi ! Fit la blonde ne se plaçant devant son mari. De loin elle vit Julie et Rosie arriver.

\- Arrête de le surprotéger Clarke ! Il ne sait faire que des conneries en ce moment. Il sèche les cours, il te répond, il fugue ! La prochaine fois il nous ramène un cadavre ?

\- Finn ! Tu arrêtes tout de suite. On est dans un poste de police la ! Pourquoi tu es venu ? Je t'ai dit que je gérais. Les filles ont écoles demain… Il faut que tu arrêtes de crier.

\- Non mais … !

\- S'il te plait Finn.

Finn fit demi-tour et sortit du bâtiment. Clarke retenait ces larmes du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Elle se tourna vers ces enfants, Mathias tenait Rosie contre lui et Julie c'était calé contre son frère. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi unis. Bellamy lui était juste à côté d'eux. Clarke renifla, leva les yeux en l'air. Une fois que les larmes partirent, elle s'approcha de Rosie qui pleurait.

\- Rosie ma puce ce n'est rien. Papa est fatigué et maman aussi. On va rentrer et aller dormir.

\- Je … Veux … Dormir avec … toi maman.

\- On fait comme ça mon cœur. Allez va avec ton frère dans la voiture de maman. On va aller soigner Mathias et on va aller ce couché. Tien les clés Mathias.

\- Tu viens maman ?

\- J'arrive Julie. Je règle les problèmes de Mathias.

\- Tu es vraiment nul. Dit Julie a Mathias tout en prenant la main libre de leur petite sœur.

Clarke les regarda partir. Elle attendit qu'il soit sorti pour craquer. Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules. Elle n'arrivait plus à gérer Finn devenait de plus en plus violent dans ces mots. Il n'avait jamais levé la main sur elle mais il était aigrit. Il était tout le temps en colère. Clarke savait que Mathias était en colère contre son père et elle le comprenait. Mais elle n'arrivait pas laisser tomber Finn. Ils étaient tellement heureux et amoureux avant. Aujourd'hui ce n'était que des cris, des pleurs et de la colère. Clarke sentit deux bras l'attiré. Puis une veste rêche sous sa joue. Elle devina que Bellamy venait de la prendre dans ces bras. Il marcha tout en la serrant contre lui. Il la fit s'asseoir dans un canapé. Clarke pleura pendant dix minutes avant de se calmer. Bellamy ne parla pas. Il la tint juste dans ces bras. Quand elle eut finit de pleurer elle leva la tête.

\- Merci.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Oui… Il faut que je m'occupe de mes enfants.

\- Clarke, Mathias va surement te dire que je l'ai poussé à te dire ce qu'il n'allait pas pour lui. C'était avant de savoir que c'était toi.

\- Bellamy sans toi il aurait surement continué ces conneries. Merci. Je vais faire plus attention à eux.

\- Ton mari est colérique ?

\- Il ne me bat pas Bellamy. C'est dur en ce moment c'est tout.

\- Mathias m'as dit qu'il t'avait trompé.

\- Il a entendu ca … C'est le cas. On essaie de passer cette épreuve mais … C'est compliqué. Il faut que j'y aille sinon Rosie va être vraiment trop fatiguée demain.

\- Clarke Dit-il en lui attrapant le poignet. Je sais qu'on a dit qu'on ne se voyait plus à cause des souvenir et tout ça. Mais si un jour tu as des problèmes avec Finn, tu peux venir chez moi. A n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Avec tes enfants ou sans. Juste viens si tu as besoin d'un endroit calme ou d'une chambre. Enfin voilà quoi …

\- Merci Bellamy.

\- Prend soin de toi.

Clarke était partie. Elle marchait rapidement vers la sortie. Ces cheveux blonds se balançant de gauche à droite au rythme de ces pas. Il fixa la porte même après son départ. Ce Finn ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Mathias était triste autant que Clarke. Rosie ne devait pas comprendre mais Julie semblait se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait. Julie était brune mais ces cheveux étaient ondulés comme ceux de sa mère.

Clarke s'endormit à trois heures du matin. Rosie coller tout contre elle. Julie elle se trouvait à coté de Rosie et Mathias était à l'autre bout du lit. Clarke tendit sa main et attrapa celle de son fils. Aujourd'hui ils c'étaient rapprochés.

* * *

Le lendemain aucunes traces de Finn. Clarke prépara sa fille pour aller à l'école. Rosie commençait à demander ou était son papa. Pourquoi il n'était pas à la maison. Clarke ne savait plus quoi répondre à sa benjamine. Mathias se mit à côté de sa maman et lui fit un bisou avant de chatouillé sa petite sœur. Clarke prit ces affaires et prit la voiture pour déposer sa fille à l'école. Une fois fait elle rentra chez elle. Elle s'endormit presque instantanément dans son lit. Elle ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui.

C'est quatre heures plus tard que Clarke s'éveilla. Elle prit son téléphone. Quatre messages différents.

De : Octavia

« Hey ! J'ai eu mon frère au téléphone ce matin. Il m'a raconté. Ne le tue pas tout de suite. Il s'inquiétait, il veut juste que tu es quelqu'un à qui parler. Alors je suis la si tu as besoin ! Tu as fait tellement pour nous il y a 20 ans. C'est à nous de te rendre la pareil. Alors appel moi, on ira parler. Bisou blondie. »

De : Maria

« Clarke ! Tu avais promis d'être là pour mon dernier jour ! Ou es-tu ? Je sais que tu n'es pas de ma famille et que des fois je t'en demande trop. Mais tu es mon modèle (Oui je sais que j'utilise cette excuse trop souvent !). Mais ne t'en fais pas je ne t'en veux pas si tu continues à me donner les meilleures conseils. Raven m'a dit que Mathias avait dû être recousu cette nuit. Tout va bien ? (C'est quand que tu me présente Mathias la castagne et Julie ?).  
Bonne nuit ! »

De : Raven

« Pourquoi tu as du recoudre ton fils au milieu de la nuit ? Si Finn et ces crises de colère a levé la main sur lui je le défonce ! Et toi, ça va ? Appel moi. Je suis inquiète ! »

De : Finn

« J'ai dormis à l'hôtel cette nuit. Il faut qu'on parle. Passe au bureau dans la journée. »

A : Finn

« Je passe pour 14heures. »

A : Raven

« 4 mots : Fugue. Alcool. Bagarre. Police.  
Mon fils devient un délinquant… En tout cas ce matin il avait l'air plus calme. Alors je suppose que ça lui a servi de leçon. Je t'appel dans la journée. Je dois passer voir Finn à son bureau. »

A : Maria

« Oh mon dieu ! Je suis tellement désolée ! J'ai eu une nuit mouvementé. Ton père a arrêté mon fils qui avait fait une fugue. Je ne sais plus trop où donner de la tête.  
Ne t'en fait pas tu resteras ma préférer. Tous mes précieux conseils te sont réservés. Travail bien à l'école !  
Je te les présente dans peu de temps, c'est promis.  
Bisous ma belle »

A : Octavia

« Merci à vous les Blake pour votre gentillesse. Ça va. Je n'ai pas vu Finn de la nuit. J'ai dormis avec mes enfants. Je vais le voir pour qu'on discute. Tu diras à ton frère que je vais m'en sortir. Que fais-tu vers 16 heures ? Un café ? J'en aurais surement besoin !  
Bisous »

* * *

Clarke rentra dans les bureaux de son mari. Tout le monde la connaissait et la saluait. Elle ne souriait pas, elle prit l'ascenseur et d'un regard dissuada tous ceux qui aurait voulu monter avec elle. Elle avait besoin d'être seule. Quand elle entra dans le bureau elle trouva Finn en train de travailler sur son ordinateur. Ces lunettes sur le bout du nez. Lunettes qu'elle détestait, elle avait beau lui dire il gardait les mêmes. Quand elle se racla la gorge il leva les yeux de son ordinateur. Il fit un petit sourire et montra la chaise en face de son bureau. Clarke cru hallucine, il la faisait s'assoir en face de lui comme pour ces rendez-vous professionnel. Elle voulait lui hurler « Je suis ta femme » mais elle n'y arriva pas, elle s'assit seulement sur cette chaise.

\- Il faut qu'on parle d'hier, de nous du futur.

\- Je sais… Tu sais pourquoi ton fils a fait ça hier Finn ?

\- Non, mais je sens que tu vas me le dire.

\- Il en a marre de nous entendre crier, il vaut qu'on s'occupe de lui, des filles. Et il n'a pas tort. Rien ne va à la maison en ce moment.

\- Et il t'a dit tout ça ?

\- Oui, enfin non c'est Bellamy, le policier qui l'a arrêté qui m'as dit ça. Ils ont discuté un moment avec que Mathias ne donne mon nom.

\- Ce mec à qui tu as fait un gros câlin une fois les enfants dehors ?

\- Quoi ? Je… Non Finn ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois.

\- Ah bon ?

\- C'est une vieille connaissance on s'est retrouvé il y a pas longtemps et il a juste agis en ami quand j'ai craqué.

\- Bien sûr. Tu sais je comprendrais si tu me disais que tu voulais te venger.

\- La vengeance n'est pas mon truc Finn tu le sais. Je veux juste qu'on redevienne le couple qu'on était avant toute cette histoire. Je te veux toi.

\- Moi aussi Clarke. Mais tu es tout le temps sur la défensive, je ne peux pas t'approcher sans que tu me reproche quelque chose.

\- Oui, mais moi je suis fidèle Finn.

\- Nous y revoilà.

\- Bien sûr qu'on y est encore ! Tu as gâché 15 ans de mariage pour une petite gamine de 25 ans. Merde c'est quoi le problème ? Je ne t'attire plus ?

\- Je vais te le redire pour la 100eme fois. Tu m'attire toujours Clarke. C'est juste que j'ai flippé. 15 ans de mariage c'est beaucoup.

\- Et moi quand je flippe j'ai le droit d'aller me faire baiser par des jeunes aussi ?

\- Non ! Tu es à moi Clarke ! On va juste faire fonctionner les choses à nouveau.

\- Je vais y aller Finn. J'ai besoin d'être loin de toi.

\- Clarke ! On n'a pas fini.

\- Oh si on a fini. N'oublie pas ce soir quand tu rentres tu ne cries pas sur ton fils. Son nez est une assez grosse punition.

Clarke marcha sans but pendant une heure avant de retrouvé Octavia. Elle put se lâcher et discuté de tous ces problème de couple avec elle. Au bout d'une heure c'est Raven qui vint à leur rencontre. Raven ne se priva pas pour insulté Finn. Il s'entendait très bien tous les deux, jusqu'à ce qu'il trompe la blonde. Le courant passa tout de suite entre les deux brunes. Elles passèrent la fin de journée ensemble. Puis vers 18 heures Clarke du rentrer. Trouver son mari et ces enfants. Les deux femmes ne se séparèrent pas tout de suite. Elles restèrent une bonne heure à parler de Clarke. Octavia parla de Bellamy a Raven qui comprit qui il était vraiment. Raven dit a Octavia que Clarke était tombé amoureuse de lui à l'époque. Vers 19 heures elles se séparèrent en se promettant de se revoir rapidement.

* * *

\- Papa, il s'est passé quoi avec le fils de Clarke ?

\- Il a fugué, puis c'est battu c'est là que je l'ai emmené au poste. Pourquoi ? Comment tu sais ?

\- Clarke m'a dit, tu sais on discute beaucoup par texto. Elle devait venir à mon pot de départ ce matin mais elle n'est pas venue donc je lui ai demandé.

\- Vous parlez par messages ?

\- Oui souvent. Je me suis vraiment rapproché d'elle. Je suis contente parce que elle a toujours fait partit de qui je suis et aujourd'hui elle est réelle.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à elle n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui ! Si tu savais… Elle est un peu une mère de substitution. Du moins une mère d'hôpital.

\- Hum hum…

\- Tu ne l'apprécie plus ? Je croyais que c'était fort le lien qui vous unissait.

\- Si si, c'est juste que… Non rien, ne t'en fait pas ma chérie.

\- Papa ! Tu me le dirais si il y avait un problème n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui ma puce.

* * *

 **1 semaine plus tard...  
**

\- Finn ! Viens voir !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- C'est quoi ça ?

\- Le numéro d'un client Clarke…

\- Avec du rouge à lèvre Finn ? Tu te fou de moi ?

\- J'ai… J'ai pris une serviette utilisé. Arrête la parano.

\- Finn ! Sois honnête bordel !

\- Ok ! J'ai peut-être dérapé a la dernière conférence, les collègues on prit un verre et j'étais soul Clarke ca veux rien dire.

\- Rien dire ? Mais tu te fou de moi Finn ! Tu n'es pas croyable !

\- Clarke qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ma valise, je te quitte Finn.

\- Non ! Hors de question ! Tu restes !

\- Je ne t'appartiens pas Finn. Les enfants vous prenez vos affaires de cours et des habits pour demain et vous montez dans la voiture.

\- Tu ne prends pas les enfants avec toi ! Ce sont les miens !

\- Et les miens aussi ! Sauf que moi je suis là tous les soirs pour les border, je suis là pour eux. Toi tu préfères baiser des putes !

Splaf ! La claque était partie. Elle fut tellement forte que Clarke se retrouva par terre le joue en feu. Les larmes avait arrêté de couler. Finn venait de lever la main sur elle. Mathias était dans l'entrée de la chambre, le bruit de la claque l'avait alarmé. Finn c'était reculé de deux pas. Il venait de frapper sa femme. Les trois personnes ne réalisaient pas. C'était la fin d'une famille, d'un couple. Finn le savait. Clarke entendait Rosie pleurer et Julia qui essayait de la calmer.

\- Clarke … Je …

\- Tait toi ! Fit son fils. Ça va maman ?

\- Oui ça va ! Tu mets tes sœurs dans la voiture, on s'en va.

\- Je te laisse ?

\- Oui mon cœur ça va aller.

Clarke ferma le sac qu'elle avait remplis. Elle le prit et passa devant Finn en lui disant « Maintenant tu peux t'adresser à mon avocat. » Elle ne pleurait pas, pas encore. Ça joue la brulait. Il était minuit passé quand Clarke monta dans la voiture. Mathias était assis à côté d'elle. Julia tenait la main de Rosie qui pleurait doucement. Clarke démarra et partit sous le regard de Finn.

\- On va ou maman ?

\- On ne peut pas aller chez Raven, leur appartement est beaucoup trop petit. Je ne sais pas. Les hôtels sont fermés à cette heure.

\- L'agent Blake, tu le connaissais non ?

\- Oui… Oui, on va aller le bas.

Bellamy grogna quand il entendit la sonnette. Encore des gamins qui s'amusent à emmerder des braves gens. Ils allaient partir. Plus le temps passait plus la sonnette se fit pressante et les appuies dessus plus long. Maria arriva dans sa chambre.

\- Papa, tu ne veux pas aller voir, ça me fait un peu peur.

\- J'y vais, va te coucher.

Bellamy enfila un bas de survêtement et partit en direction de la porte. Sa fille sur ces talons. Elle ressemblait une femme de 20 ans ayant tout à coup 10 ans. Il rit intérieurement en pensant que sa grande fille avait toujours besoin de son vieux papa. Il s'arrêta devant la porte près a grogné sur ceux qui s'acharnaient sur sa pauvre sonnette. Quand il ouvrit la porte il se retrouva muet. Clarke et ces trois enfants se trouvait sous son porche. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour voir que Rosie pleurait doucement dans les bras de son grand frère et que Julia tenait la main de sa mère si forte qu'elle devait lui briser des os. Clarke avait pleuré aussi, mais elle se tenait droite et fier devant lui. Et là il la vit, sa joue, rouge fluo. Il avait osé la frapper. Une colère noire monta en Bellamy. Il les fit entrer. Maria s'occupa de faire des chocolats chaud pour tout le monde.

\- Je suis désolée Bellamy, je… Je ne savais pas où aller et…

\- C'est bon Clarke ! Je t'avais proposé. Il t'a frappé ?

\- Une gifle, juste une gifle.

\- Tu as vu ta joue Clarke elle est encore rouge.

Bellamy prit le visage de Clarke entre ces mains pour voir l'entendu des dégâts. Rien de bien grave, elle n'aurait surement plus rien demain. Il fit glisser son pouce sur la rougeur. Clarke rougis, non seulement il était torse nu mais en plus il lui caressait la joue d'une façon si tendre qu'elle crut défaillir. Maria et Mathias furent les seuls à voir cet échange entre leurs parents respectifs. Mathias se demanda depuis combien de temps sa mère trompait aussi son père et Maria comprit beaucoup de chose inexpliqué dans son histoire, dans les réactions des deux adultes pendant le repas. Bellamy lâcha Clarke et posa un baiser sur son front.

\- Maman ! Fit Rosie en reniflant.

\- Oui mon cœur. C'est fini, on va aller ce couché. Et demain tu n'es pas obligé d'aller à l'école, on va passer la journée toutes les deux. D'accord ?

\- Je veux dormir avec toi, maman.

\- Oui ma puce.

\- Maria tu vas leur montre la chambre d'ami ?

\- Oui papa, tu viens avec moi Rosie ?

\- Maman aussi.

Clarke monta les escaliers avec ces deux filles, Maria leur montra la chambre d'amis, elles firent le lit avec les draps roses comme Rosie. Puis Rosie grimpa dans le lit et s'allongea tout contre sa sœur. Elles étaient déjà en pyjama, elles dormaient quand la dispute à éclater. Maria partie chercher une peluche pour Rosie. Clarke s'apprêtait à descendre chercher son fils quand elle les entendit.

\- Vous vous tapez ma mère depuis longtemps ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Quoi ? Mon père la trompait alors elle pouvait bien faire pareil. Vu comme vous nous avez accueillis je suppose que vous couchez ensemble.

\- Non.

\- Quoi non ?

\- Je ne couche pas avec ta mère Mathias. J'ai couché avec elle, il y a 20 ans. Pendant 6 mois ta mère et moi on a entretenue une sorte de relation. On ne s'était pas vu depuis vingt ans. Je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait venir si ton père continuait avec ces crises de colère.

\- Vous promettez ?

\- Je ne t'ai pas mentit au poste, je ne te mentirais pas sous mon propre toit Mathias.

\- Pourquoi mon père a fait ça ?

\- La colère rend les gens différents. Je suis en colère, tu n'imagines pas. Je rêve de frapper ton père si fort. Mais je sais me tenir c'est la différence entre lui et moi.

\- Vous aimez ma mère ?

\- Je … Je n'ai pas de réponse.

\- Ok… Je vais allez me coucher.

\- Tu veux …

\- Non je vais dormir avec ma mère et mes sœurs.

\- D'accord. Bonne nuit Mathias.

\- Merci. Fit le brun en montant les escaliers.

\- Et Mathias ? Tu as pris soin de ta mère et tes sœurs c'est bien.

\- Merci pour vos conseils.

Clarke remonta les escaliers en vitesse et pénétra dans la chambre. Ces filles dormaient déjà. Mathias entra.

\- Ca va maman ?

\- Oui mon cœur, ne t'en fait pas.

\- Mr Blake est cool.

\- Oui, très… Fit Clarke en regardant son fils.

\- Bonne nuit maman.

Clarke regarda son fil s'allonger dans les draps, au côté de Rosie. Elle prit un pyjama dans sa valise et se mit à chercher la salle de bain. Elle vit de la lumière sous une porte et toqua doucement.

\- Bellamy ? Je cherche la salle de bain.

\- Viens. Dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Il la fit rentrer dans sa chambre et lui montra la salle de bain en face d'elle. Elle sourit, le remercia et s'y enferma. Bellamy s'assit sur son lit et fixa la porte. Mathias l'avait fait réfléchir. Il se peut que ces sentiments pour Clarke ne soit que ceux d'un lointain souvenir mais pas que. Il allait se retenir encore pour ne pas faire peur à Clarke. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain il se leva. Sa joue était un peu moins rouge. Elle passa devant lui en rougissant. Il attrapa son poignet doucement et la fit se retourner face à lui.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Il m'a trompé, encore, j'ai crié, il a crié, j'ai dit qu'il ne s'occupait pas de ces enfants qu'il préférait voir des putes et il m'a frappé. Il ne voulait pas, il était aussi choqué que moi de son geste.

\- Ne lui trouve pas d'excuse Clarke. Il n'en a pas le droit.

\- Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait s'adresser à mon avocat à partir de maintenant. Bellamy je viens de lui dire que je voulais divorcer.

\- C'est mieux pour toi.

\- Et si… Il changeait.

\- Il ne changera pas Clarke…

\- Tu ne sais pas, tu ne le connais même pas.

\- C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas le type de mec qui change.

\- Peut-être. Je vais aller me coucher. Je suis fatiguée. On ira à l'hôtel demain.

\- Tu rigole ? C'est hors de question. Vous restez le temps qu'il faut.

\- Merci Bellamy.

Clarke se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ces lèvres sur celles de Bellamy. Doucement, chastement. Bellamy n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle était déjà partie. Il s'assit sur son lit. Elle l'avait embrassé. Le cœur de Bellamy battait a tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il se coucha avec un sourire d'adolescent sur les lèvres.

* * *

Il fallut deux semaines à Clarke et Finn pour divorcer. Il avait mis les sous pour que la procédure aille vite. Raven était allée chez Clarke pour récupérer tous ces affaires et ceux des enfants. Mathias ne voulait plus voir son père. Octavia avait proposé a Clarke de l'hébergé mais Bellamy avait dit qu'elle pouvait rester le temps qu'il faudrait alors elle avait décliné. Malgré tout Raven et Octavia venait tous les soirs manger, boire un verre. Bellamy laissait cette bande de fille investir son domicile. Clarke et lui ne s'était pas embrassé de nouveau. Tout était fluide entre eux. Rien ne les perturbait. Les contacts était évité mais il parlait et rigolait comme si de rien était. Finn avait obtenu la garde des filles un weekend sur deux et la moitié des vacances scolaires. Rosie dormait maintenant avec Maria tous les soirs. Bellamy avait poussé les meubles dans son bureau pour faire une chambre pour Mathias. Julia dormait avec sa mère. Mais ce weekend elle allait le passé avec son père et Rosie. Elle avait un peu peur. Clarke posa les filles devant son ancienne maison. Elle les regarda entré, elle vit le regard de Finn bienveillant envers ces filles et fut soulagé. Elle se décida à partir. Quand elle arriva chez Bellamy, il était en train de faire un foot avec Maria, Raven et Mathias. Elle s'assit sur la terrasse et les regarda. Octavia vint se poser à côté d'elle. Lincoln lui colla un baiser sur la tempe. Leur enfant partir jouer au foot avec les grand. Kyle et Mathéo Wick le meilleur ami de Mathias arrivèrent avec Lola Wick 6 ans. Ils prirent l'apéro dehors. Puis vers 21 heures Maria partit en soirée avec des amis à elle. C'est à minuit que tout le monde disparut. Mathias alla dormir chez Mathéo. Clarke et Bellamy se retrouvèrent seul pour la première fois. Ils débarrassèrent la table et mirent le lave-vaisselle en route. Clarke souhaita bonne nuit à Bellamy avant de monter à la douche. Bellamy attendit qu'elle ait fini pour monter à l'étage. Il entra dans la douche froide ! Depuis une semaine et demie il avait besoin de douche froide. Il imaginait systématiquement le corps de Clarke sous la douche. Quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir il sursauta. La douche était fermer par une vitre Clarke le vit nu tout de suite.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Excuse-moi ! Fit la blonde une main sur les yeux.

\- Désolé je pensais que tu avais fini…

\- Non mais ne t'en fais pas je peux attendre.

\- J'ai bientôt fini.

Quand Clarke ferma la porte derrière elle, il se frappa le front avec sa mains, voilà maintenant il avait envie d'elle. Ce genre de situation était trop compliqué. Il finit rapidement sa douche et sortit de la salle de bain en serviette. Clarke rougit et entra dans la salle de bain, le laissant seul dans sa chambre. Après avoir enfiler un jogging Bellamy rejoignit Clarke dans la salle de bain. Ils se brossèrent les dents en évitant le regard de l'autre. Quand ils eurent fini il se fixèrent pendant quelque seconde avant de se séparer. Clarke s'allongea dans son lit, impossible de s'endormir. Elle pensait à ce Bellamy nu sous la douche. Le corps de ces quarante ans n'avait pas grand-chose à envier à celui de ces vingt ans. Elle avait clairement envie de lui. De sexe. Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait l'amour. Presque 6 mois. Sur un coup de tête Clarke se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre de Bellamy. Après tout ils étaient deux adultes célibataire et consentant.

Bellamy était assis dans son lit quand Clarke frappa à la porte. Il lui dit d'entré mais n'enleva pas ces lunettes de lecture. Il avait fait attention à ce que personne ne le voit avec ces deux dernières semaines mais là il n'y pensa pas. Clarke entra et s'arrêta à l'entrée. Elle le fixait. Il ne savait pas trop comment le prendre.

\- Clarke ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je… Tu as des lunettes ?

\- Oui, de lecture… Je sais ce n'est pas ouf mais…

\- C'est sexy.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je… pardon ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Excuse-moi.

Bellamy se leva et marcha vers Clarke. Elle venait de dire qu'il était sexy. Il prit sa main et en un regard il sut que Clarke n'était pas venu pour parler. Il se pencha donc doucement pour vérifier qu'elle ne changeait pas d'avis. Quand il posa ces lèvres sur celles de la blonde il sut. Il aimait Clarke. Elle passa ces bras autour de son coup. Il passa les bras autour de sa taille. Leur corps s'emboitait comme si vingt années n'était pas passer. Doucement il la souleva. Elle noua ces jambes autour de sa taille, il la plaqua contre la porte d'entrée de sa chambre, elle gémit. Les mains de Clarke explorait son torse, son dos, ces cheveux. Il quitta ces lèvres pour s'attaquer à son coup. La tête de Clarke tapa contre la porte quand il la mordit dans le coup. Elle émit un petit rire qui fut bien vite remplacer par un grognement de plaisir. Impatient Bellamy se retourna et fit deux pas avant de la jeter sur le lit. Elle allongé sur le lit, lui debout en face les fit rire. Clarke s'assit et embrassa son torse doucement. Elle susurra un « J'ai l'impression de faire un bon dans le temps » Elle descendait en direction du caleçon. Elle posa sa main sur son sexe, il était si tendu qu'il en avait presque mal. Elle le caressa sensuellement à travers le caleçon, puis elle tira sur le caleçon. Il se retrouva nu devant la blonde. Elle saisit son sexe commença a l'approche de sa bouche. Mais il la repoussa. « Je vais pas tenir longtemps si tu commences comme ça. » Il avait tellement envie d'elle qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser faire ça. Il lui retira son bas de pyjama et sa culotte. Elle le laissa faire tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il lui enleva son haut tout en l'embrassant. Il prit ces seins entre ces lèvres. Il les suça, les mordilla. Clarke avait envie de plus, elle le fit comprendre en tirant sur ces cheveux. Il la regarda avec de la malice au fond du regard. Elle l'embrassa pleine bouche pendant que les doigts de Bellamy se dirigeait vers son entre jambes. Ces doigts experts qui entrèrent en elle sans trop de cérémonie. Elle gémit sous ces caresses. « Table de nuit, premier tiroir ! » Dit-il. Elle fouilla et trouva un préservatif. Elle lui donna. Elle remonta le long du lit pendant que Bellamy le mettait quand il l'eut mit il la pénétra fortement et rapidement. Elle eut presque un orgasme instantané. Il ne la lâcha pas des yeux pendant tout la durée de l'acte, une main entre les cuisses de la blonde. Clarke eut un orgasme quelques secondes avant lui. C'est quand elle se contracta que Bellamy finit et s'écroula sur elle. Il leur fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre leur esprit. Ça avait été intense, fort mais tellement différent de tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà vécu ensemble. Allongé sur le dos l'un à côté de l'autre ils reprenaient leurs respirations.

\- Je suis sexy avec des lunettes ? Demanda le brun en tournant la tête vers elle.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Fit la blonde. Finn avait des lunettes horribles que je ne supportais pas. Toi elles te vont bien.

\- Hum…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait Bellamy ?

\- L'amour, on a fait l'amour.

\- Je… Ce n'était pas une très bonne idée.

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Tu es venu ici.

\- Je sais, mais j'ai encore besoin de toi, de me reconstruire. Pas d'un plan cul, de toute façon j'ai plus vingt ans.

\- Je serais la Clarke, c'est parce qu'on couche ensemble qu'on ne peut pas s'aider. Tu m'as sauvé la vie comme ça il y a vingt ans.

\- On verra demain. Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit.

Bellamy s'attendait à la voir regagner sa chambre. Elle n'en fit rien. Elle se blottit contre lui. Avec un grand sourire il se dit que le destin l'avait mise sur son chemin. Ca ne pouvait pas être autrement. Quand il sentit son souffle devenir régulier il sut qu'elle dormait. Elle avait sa tête sur son torse, un bras en travers, une jambe entre les deux siennes. Il la bloqua contre lui avant de lui aussi s'endormir. Merci le destin.

* * *

 **Salut tout le monde !**

 **Je vous présente mon premier OS Bellarke ! Alors qu'en pensez vous ? J'avais envie d'une histoire ou ils ne se rencontre pas au bon moment de leur vie. J'espère de tout cœur que ça vous a plut parce que moi j'en suis plutôt contente ! :)**

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience !**

 **A bientôt pour un autre OS ou chapitre d' Une famille a crée !**

 **PS : J'ai commencé l'histoire en appelant le fils de Clarke Mathéo. J'ai laissé l'écriture de cet OS de coté pendant quelque temps et j'ai continué avec Mathias. J'ai fini l'histoire avec Mathias Collins et Mathéo Wick. Alors il se peut que vous voyez des Mathéo a la place de Mathias. Je m'en excuse. J'ai essayé de bien tout changé mais il se peut que j'en ai encore oublié. Si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas a me le dire ;)**


End file.
